1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing element of a wheel cover, more particularly a securing member, which can be easily fitted to a connecting protrusion of a wheel cover, and which can be pivoted to a not-in-use laid down position for allowing the wheel cover equipped with it to occupy less space when the wheel cover is placed on top of another one of the kind.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Iron wheels of cars must have wheel covers fitted to them to look better because iron wheels are not made as attractive as aluminum wheels, which are more expensive and normally provided with such an appearance as to emit the feeling of high quality.
A kind of conventional wheel cover has securing elements equidistantly sticking out from an inner side and near to the edge thereof so that the wheel cover can be secured to an iron wheel by means of making protrusions of the securing elements engage an annular engaging trench of the wheel.
However, because the securing elements stick out from the wheel cover to a considerable height, the wheel cover will occupy relatively much space when it is placed on top of another wheel cover of the same kind. Consequently, when wheel covers of the same kind are stacked up in a pile, they will occupy more space to increase the cost of storage and transportation.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide securing elements to a wheel cover for connecting the wheel cover to a wheel, which can be pivoted to a laid-down position so that wheels covers equipped with them can occupy less space when stacked up in a pile.
A wheel cover has connecting projections equidistantly spaced near an edge of an inward side. Each securing element has a connecting plate, which projects down from a lower end, and which has an engaging block projecting from an inward side and an engaging space formed right above the engaging block. The securing elements are joined to respective connecting projections so that the former can be pivoted on the latter between an upright in-use position where the engaging blocks are fitted into the engaging holes and a not-in-use laid down position where the engaging blocks are disengaged from the engaging holes and where the engaging spaces receive the bar-shaped portions therein.